


"Halloween shooting: criminal in “Terminator” costume shot, arrested by off-duty police officers"

by praximeter (Zimario)



Series: The Night War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, News Media, POV Outsider, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter
Summary: Girardi, G. (1992, November 1). Halloween shooting: criminal in “Terminator” costume shot, arrested by off-duty police officers. New York Daily News, p. C4.[Art & Article][Can be read as stand-alone]





	"Halloween shooting: criminal in “Terminator” costume shot, arrested by off-duty police officers"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159002374@N02/38267919762/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

# Halloween shooting: criminal in “Terminator” costume shot, arrested by off-duty police officers

**By GEORGE GIRARDI**

Daily News Staff Writer

* * *

 

Residents in Fort Greene got a late Halloween scare early this morning, when a man dressed as the popular title character from last year’s blockbuster hit “Terminator 2: Judgement Day” was found causing a disturbance in an alleyway near Delkalb and Carlton.

“It seemed like he was a junkie,” said local resident and schoolteacher Annmarie Watson, who was awakened by the disturbance and witnessed the scene from her second-floor window. “He was having some sort of fit.”

Two high school students, Brian McConnell and Travis Doherty, also saw the late-night partier. “His costume was rad, he had a leather jacket and a glove over his hand with some sort of metal sleeve on underneath, just like Arnold [Schwarzenegger, the star of the film],” said Mr. Doherty. “He came running by our building and just sort of fell down and started shaking.”

The two young men recorded the episode on a handheld camcorder owned by Mr. Doherty’s father.

Little did the two boys know that their videotape would soon become important evidence of a crime.

**‘A Dangerous Halloween Trick’**

Earlier, two off-duty NYPD officers, Randy Higgins and Joe DeSalvo, saw the costumed man break into a jewelry store several blocks away. They pursued on foot and radioed for backup.

“He attacked the cops when they showed up,” said Mr. McConnell. “But he was really messed up. We didn’t know he had robbed a store, it looked like he was drunk or something.”

According to other bystanders, the criminal appeared intoxicated and violent. “He threw a couple punches at the cops, and got the taller one right in the gut,” said one anonymous witness. “He was yelling in some other language. He seemed crazy.”

Ms. Watson, who called 911 when the fistfight began, was relieved when other cops arrived in an unmarked NYPD vehicle. “One of them didn’t hesitate at all, he just drew his gun and started shooting.”

In the span of a few minutes, the off-duty officers shot the suspect twice.

“He was definitely on PCP or something,” said another witness of the suspect. “He didn’t go down after they shot him but then one of the other cops used a stun gun thing that worked.”

“The suspect is a known drug addict and repeat offender,” said one of the officers who remained on the scene after the costumed criminal was arrested and brought to a hospital.

“Drugs and stolen jewelry were found on his person. It’s lucky that Officers Higgins and DeSalvo were able to chase him down, as there’s no telling who he may have attacked otherwise.”

The suspect will be charged with grand larceny, resisting arrest, possession of a controlled substance, and assault of a police officer, according to an NYPD spokesman.

“They’re real heroes,” said Ms. Watson of the police officers, who declined to be interviewed for this report. “I think we’re all so grateful they were close by. This was a little too scary for me, even for Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [praximeter](https://praximeter.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I post little extras like this all the time. <3


End file.
